De Canciones
by Myriamj
Summary: Historias cortas (muy cortas), fruto de una moda que quise probar por mona. No son mis canciones favoritas al azar, sino las que escuché en la radio. Incluyen distintas parejas (GxP,AxH,RxC); cada capítulo es una historia (y canción) independiente entre sí. Rankeado T por la canción 4 y 5, XP. Nueva historia sobre Curly.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, mientras termino de escribir y pelar con las musas por Observadores y me intento poner al día con un montón de trabajo atrasado y una tarea de inestigación, subiré estos fics cortos producto de una moda que quise probar por mona.

No son mis canciones favoritas al azar (no tengo mp3 ni i-pod; soy pobre…y poco tecnológica), sino las que escuchaba en la radio. Y bien, si bien la mayoría los escribí mientras escuchaba las canciones, hice algo de trampa…y edité algunas historias aunque ya había cambiado la canción (cara roja de vergüenza). Como sea, subiré tres ahora y a medida que escriba nuevas, subiré e iré avisando en el resumen de la historia.

Eso.

Saludos y aprovechen.

_.-._

_**Oxoxoxoxo**_

_._

_Llamado de emergencia_, de Daddy Yankee.

Gerald miraba a Phoebe en clases. Tenía una prueba delante de él de una materia que casi no entendía; estaba muerto. Pero la niña parecía conocer perfectamente las respuestas. Gerald sonrió. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió antes? Tal vez, aprovechando su pésima calificación, podría acercarse a pedirle ayuda. Todo sea por estar junto a la chica más lista del curso. El profesor se acercó a Gerald y carraspeó, haciéndolo saltar. "Jovencito, me temo que esas no son las respuestas que esperaba. Ahora, borre eso y concéntrese en la prueba". Gerald asintió y miró su hoja. Enrojeció al ver los corazoncitos con sus iniciales y las de Phoebe. Quizás, no lograría subir sus notas de esa manera tampoco.

.

**N/A: **No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold ni de las canciones. ¿Pensaron que me había olvidado de escribir esto? ¿Eh? Bueno, en realidad, casi lo olvidé XP.


	2. Chapter 2

Una moda que quise probar por mona.

Otro fic. Aproveche. Una vez más, no son mis canciones favoritas al azar (no tengo mp3 ni i-pod; soy pobre…y poco tecnológica), sino las que escuchaba en la radio. Y no soy propietarias de las canciones ni de Hey Arnold (si lo fuera, posiblemente tendría un I pod o al menos un MP3).

.

**Oxoxoxoxooxoxoxo**

_._

_Sale el sol_, de Shakira.

Arnold veía la foto que Gerald le había enviado del curso. Estaba feliz de estar con sus padres; le gustaba San Lorenzo. Pero aunque sabía que extrañaría a Hillwood, nunca pensó que la añoranza sería un infierno. Aún así, sonrió a la imagen. Ahí, una rubia con un ceño fruncido ocultaba una sonrisa que había descubierto con lupa. Él esperaba que cuando regresara a Hillwood, no necesitara una lupa para descubrir nuevamente esa sonrisa… o una mayor. Él era un estúpido y optimista enamorado.


	3. Chapter 3

Una moda que quise probar por mona.

Otro fic. Aproveche. Una vez más, no son mis canciones favoritas al azar (no tengo mp3 ni i-pod; soy pobre…y poco tecnológica), sino las que escuchaba en la radio. Y no soy propietarias de las canciones ni de Hey Arnold (si lo fuera, posiblemente tendría un I pod o al menos un MP3).

.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

.

_Me voy_, de Julieta Venegas.

Cada niña tenía sus momentos de tristeza y de renuncia. Todas las niñas los tenían, si bien rara vez coincidían. Rhonda extrañaba a Curly, aunque se mordiera la lengua y jamás quisiera reconocerlo. Unos meses más tarde, Phoebe castigaba a Gerald por coquetear con otras chicas y tratar de engatusarla para que hiciera sus tareas. Ni a Helga le permitía que la engañara. Unos años antes, y por esos mismos días también, Helga renunciaba por milonésima vez a su amor por su querido y odiado cabeza de balón. Por temor al rechazo hace tiempo; porque era un idiota grave e incorregible la última vez, y costaba limar las asperezas entre ambos. Pocos sabían las chicas de los momentos de renuncia y de tristeza de los chicos. De cómo Brainy aprendió lentamente que Helga no podía ser su vida, pero que si podía hacer que Arnold lo pasara mal por hacerle daño, lo haría; de cómo Sid renunciaba a su amor de fantasía por una supermodelo; de cómo dos amigos trataban de renunciar a sus orgullos, se daban ánimos para re-descubrir lo que estaba equivocado con ellos y cómo poder disculparse sinceramente con la mínima esperanza de ser perdonados.


	4. Chapter 4

Una moda que quise probar por mona.

Otro fic. Aproveche. Una vez más, no son mis canciones favoritas al azar (no tengo mp3 ni i-pod; soy pobre…y poco tecnológica), sino las que escuchaba en la radio. Y no soy propietarias de las canciones ni de Hey Arnold (si lo fuera, posiblemente tendría un I pod o al menos un MP3).

.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Quiero verte más_, de Francisca Valenzuela.

Rhonda se mordía el labio inferior. No era justo. No era posible. Era simplemente insoportable e indecoroso. Pero ella deseaba ver a Curly. Giraba en los pasillos esperando ver su psicótica figura. Y se exasperaba cuando su acosador favorito no aparecía. Y aunque lo negara y lo rechazara, ansiaba tocarlo sin querer y sentir la estática recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Abofetearlo y besarlo apasionadamente, para luego abofetarlo una vez más. Se estaba volviendo más loca que ese insano niño. Lo conocía desde ¿cuándo? ¿preescolar? Y él, con toda la desfachatez de su estrafalaria vestimenta y modo de ser, se reía en su cara; se acercaba y se alejaba, torturándola en niveles insospechados y abismales. No podía ser. ¿Qué le dirían en la escuela de modales para señoritas? ¿Qué dirían sus compañeros? Rhonda volvió a morderse el labio. Tendría que buscar el modo de mandar todo eso al diablo.

**N/A: **Sí, me repetí el encabezado. Estoy con problemas de imaginación. Estos fics los escribí hace como tres meses atrás.


	5. Chapter 5

Una moda que quise probar por mona.

Otro fic. Aproveche. Una vez más, no son mis canciones favoritas al azar (no tengo mp3 ni i-pod; soy pobre…y poco tecnológica), sino las que escuchaba en la radio. Y no soy propietarias de las canciones ni de Hey Arnold (si lo fuera, posiblemente tendría un I pod o al menos un MP3).

Y una vez más, me repito la introducción (nada que hacer, lo siento).

.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Amigos especiales_, de Blindaje 10.

Arnold miraba a Helga. Estaban en un baile del colegio. Ninguno había venido con citas. Se habían molestado toda la semana; ella había gritado su renuencia a venir; él había respondido que debía ayudar en la casa de huéspedes. Pero el viernes, Helga anunció que iría sólo como un favor especial a Phoebe. Arnold se había liberado casi mágicamente. Se encontraron en la mesa del ponche, se saludaron y se molestaron como siempre. Bailaron porque la música se había iniciado. Se volvieron a encontrar afuera, cuando cada uno de ellos salió a tomar un poco de aire. Sonaba una canción latina. Se abrazaron y se fueron juntos. El lunes, Helga reclamaría que la fiesta había sido un asco. Arnold se disculparía con Rhonda, que actuaba de anfitriona, por haberse ido temprano. Tal vez se encontrarían cerca del armario del conserje nuevamente.


	6. Chapter 6

_I Try_, de Macy Gray

Arnold vio a Helga en los casilleros a la distancia. Se vio a sí mismo arrinconándola. "Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte ir. Sigo con mi vida, y tú sigues con la tuya. Pero…no tiene sentido. La mía no lo tiene. Así que, sí, está es mi confesión. Simplemente no puedo más, necesito estar contigo una vez más. ¿Sabes? estoy viviendo un sueño acerca de ti y de mi. Y entonces, intento salir y no puedo. Está claro: aún te amo."

Arnold sacudió su cabeza y vio a Helga cerrar su casillero e irse. Otra vez soñaba despierto. Ambos habían rehechos sus vidas…aparentemente. Pero Arnold aún suspiraba por ella y sospechaba que seguiría haciéndolo, sin importar qué.

**N/A: ** Uno de los tantos quiebres que, sospecho, podría haber tenido esta pareja. Desde la mirada de Arnold. Se ubica en la adolescencia.


	7. Chapter 7

_Así es la vida_, de Glup!

Gerald miraba a su amigo y movía la cabeza. Sí, estaba feliz por él, aunque aún no entendía que era lo que había encontrado en Pataki. En Helga, nada menos. Pero aunque extraño, parecía que los dos eran felices. Y Helga estaba más amable. Un milagro, realmente. Tal vez se podría acostumbrar a esto. Aunque si terminaban, no quería estar cerca de Helga…ni de Arnold. Con lo perdidamente enamorado que se veía, serían monólogos de quejas interminables.

-"¿Gerald?"- una voz preguntó a sus espaldas.

El aludido sonrió a una chica oriental-americana. Sorprendente, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Estar feliz por su amigo y disfrutar de las ventajas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa, Phoebe?


	8. Chapter 8

_Te quiero mucho_, versión de Los Bunkers

La primera vez que Gerald salió una cita con Phoebe, no fue tan distinta de la actual. Porque entonces, también estaba nervioso: eran niños apenas y él le estaba pidiendo ir juntos a un festival. Ahora eran más grandes, pero nuevamente estaba nervioso y le quería pedir algo. Pero esta vez no era sólo una cita como amigos. Le pediría matrimonio si pudiera, pero sospechó que sería demasiado.

-"Entonces, ¿qué querías hablar conmigo, Gerald?"

-"Ehm, Phoebe, yo…"

Su corazón latió con fuerza. En su mente, sonaba la canción "Te quiero mucho…" que Helga le había puesto para animarlo, o molestarlo más bien. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se hizo amigo de Pataki? ¿y más aún, cuando le pidió ayuda? En que estaba desesperado, claro. Y los consejos de Arnold de hablar las cosas no le estaban funcionando. Bueno, el de Helga tampoco. Lo que lo tenía en esta situación.

-"¿Tú qué?"- preguntó con suavidad la chica de rasgos asiáticos. Gerald la habría besado por su ternura…pero no, ahora no podía. Después sí. Después, si sus nervios lo dejaban hablar y Phoebe le decía que sí.

-"Yo…ehm…"- Gerald se acomodó el cuello de su pollerón y miró a su alrededor –"Phoebe, ¿quieres que nos vayamos a sentar a esa banca?"

Phoebe asintió, para alivio de Gerald. Sí, preguntarle si deseaba ser su novia iba a tomar más tiempo del que había pensado.

-"¿Gerald?"- preguntó la joven tras momentos de incómodos silencios.

-"Ehm, ¿si?"

-"Nada va a cambiar si no quieres, lo prometo. Pero… "- Gerald escuchó a-Phoebe hacer una breve pausa, demasiado nervioso para mirarla -"pero pensé que podríamos ir al festival del queso no sólo como amigos, sino como algo más…"

La pre-adolescente terminó su propuesta en voz baja. Gerald miró sorprendido a una muy ruborizada Phoebe. Tal vez no tomaría tanto tiempo.

-"¿Sabes? Me encantaría"- respondió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Y en medio de la alegría, Gerald le dio el beso que había guardado por tanto tiempo y que fue correspondido.

-"¿Te gustaría ser la señora Johansenn?"- preguntó sin pensar.

.


	9. Chapter 9

_Huellas_, de Joe Vasconcellos.

Arnold no podía soportar el actuar de Helga. Le dijo que lo amaba, arriesgó su vida por él, lo besó en los labios sin ninguna excusa, ¡ninguna! Y ahora, sólo fingía que estaba todo normal. Sí, era el acuerdo, pero había momentos que Arnold no podía dejar pasar. No desde que había descubierto sus ojos azules cada vez que se encontraban. No cuando las poesías anónimas que leía el profesor Simmons le recordaban a ella. No cuando una excursión, una voz grave en la radio, un atardecer, el color amarillo del sol y el rosado del amanecer le hablaban de ella. Arnold llegó a pensar que se enfermaría de tanto pensar, como un niño que enloqueció de amor. Recordó las palabras en la azotea de FTI; siempre las recordaba e imaginaba cómo habría sido si no le hubiese dado la excusa del calor del momento. Pero no fue así, Arnold se quejó. Helga actuaba normal y todo seguía normal en el barrio que habían logrado salvar. Todo seguía normal excepto él.

**N/A: **Si, están un poco desordenadas las historias AxH, pero bueno. Está se ubicaría a los …humm… ¿10 años? Después de salvar el Vecindario.

Ah, por cierto, no soy propietaria de Hey Arnold! Y esta declaración tiene poder retroactivo ;)


	10. Chapter 10

_Aisha_, de Cheb Khaled.

Gerald miró a Phoebe. Habían peleado, se habían reconciliado, discutieron de nuevo y se dieron un tiempo. Hoy, sentados nerviosos en la cafetería, se miraban y no se miraban, y pensaban donde querían ir con todo esto. En ocasiones envidiaba a Arnold: él y Helga terminaban a cada rato, regresaban y no era el fin del mundo. Pero Phoebe era distinta. Ella era seria. Ella era importante para él. Y no quería perderla, aún si eso significaba cortarse el pelo y renunciar al equipo de básquetbol.

-"Tú aún no lo entiendes, Gerald"- dijo la aludida -"No te pido lo imposible; no quiero regalos de lujo; no quiero que cambies por mí, ni que renuncies a lo que te gusta. Sólo quiero respeto".

-"Yo te respeto, Phoebe"- dijo Gerald. Phoebe miró a distancia, tomando un sorbo de su té.

-"Phoebe, sé que he cometido errores, que mereces a alguien mejor, pero… enséñame por favor. Quiero estar contigo. Te amo."

Phoebe saltó en su asiento y lo miró. Gerald, aún avergonzado, sostuvo su mirada.

-"Haré todo lo que pueda. Phoebe, es en serio"

Phoebe sonrió. Sus manos se entrelazaron.

-"Yo también te amo, Gerald. Pero quiero tener mi propia vida. No quiero alguien que piense que es mi padre; tampoco quiero un hijo del que preocuparme. Quiero un compañero, una pareja. ¿lo entiendes?"

Gerald asintió.

-"Entonces, ¿no más juegos infantiles de sobremesa?"- Phoebe se rió a esa pregunta.

-"Bueno, eso aún puede ser. Pero no más responder por mí, ni venganzas tontas. De ahora en adelante, cualquier problema tenemos que conversarlo"- dijo Phoebe.

-"Ok, conversar. Creo que puedo con eso"- Gerald respondió feliz. Y sellaron su nuevo comienzo con un beso.

**N/A: **Me encanta esta canción (de youtube directamente) y esta pareja. Es mi segunda favorita. Y siempre he pensado que si la relación de los dos se hubiese desarrollado, tendrían muchas cosas que ir equilibrando para ir creciendo juntos.


	11. Chapter 11

_Gangnam Style_, por PSY.

.

Curly sabía qué le escondían algo. No era su paranoia normal, había algo, ¡él podía sentirlo!

Lo primero fue que perdiese la conexión de internet. Pero comenzó a sospechar cuando la gente murmuraba a sus espaldas y luego escondían sus celulares o cerraban sus computadores repentinamente cuando lo veían acercarse. Pero aún así, podía tener alguna explicación; aún podía ser razonable. Aún podía ser que al caminar, toda la gente lo mirara y dejara de canturrear o conversar entre ellos. Había pasado antes. Lo razonable se perdió cuando se topó con Eugene que parecía realizar un paso de baile extraño. Meses sin ver a su antiguo compañero y topárselo en la calle, y en lugar de saludarlo, de pedir disculpas, el pelirrojo se puso nervioso y se fue corriendo (no sin tropezar tres veces antes de poder cruzar la calle).

Algo raro pasaba. Hasta Bob Pataki cortó la electricidad en su tienda cuando él caminó por su recorrido habitual, impidiéndole ver lo que estuviesen mostrando los modernos computadores y televisores en vitrina. Para que Big Bob hiciera algo así sólo podían significar dos cosas: Helga lo obligó porque algo la obligaba a ella (un motivo más allá de su comprensión), o finalmente habían comenzado a instalar chips electrónicos en la gente que la obligaba a actuar contra su voluntad. Pero fuese lo que fuese, nada impediría que Thaddeus descubriese la verdad. Y lo hizo del modo más insospechado, al ver a un adolescente con audífonos en el metro, al cual subió esperando pasar desapercibido para develar el gran misterio.

Cuando llegó a casa y su novia le abrió la puerta, Curly la saludó imitando el baile de Eugene.

-"Oppan gangnam style"

Rhonda se cubrió la cara con su mano al ver fracasar su plan conspiracional. Serían meses difíciles hasta el próximo video idiota de youtube.

-" Ehh, sexy lady"- siguió cantando Curly al entrar al departamento.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**N/A:** He estado pegada con esta canción, pero la situación se agravó cuando imaginé a Curly escuchándola y bailándola, jejejeje.


	12. Chapter 12

_Estrechez de Corazón_, de Los Prisioneros.

Curly miró a Rhonda con voz fría. Los ojos llorosos de la niña ya no le convencían. Era difícil no pensar que en realidad eran una actuación.

-"Se acabó. No te pedía nada más que valores este amor. No tienes idea de cuánto te he querido; podía entender la estrechez de mente, podía tolerar la falta de experiencia. Pero esto no voy a soportar…"

-"Curly, no."- su tono de voz era seco, distinto de sus húmedos ojos -"Yo…"

-"¿Tú qué? Ni siquiera puedes decirlo."

-"Si sales por esa puerta, no volveremos a vernos más"- su amenaza se mezcló con una súplica. Curly pensó que nunca había visto una mejor actuación, donde se combinara el orgullo y la desesperación. Y aún así…

-"Tal vez sea lo mejor, querida"- ironizó Curly -"estoy cansado de este juego."

-"¡Curly!"

-"Podía perdonar incluso tu egoísmo, pero no voy a perdonar… la estrechez de corazón."

Curly salió del baño de niñas, su cabeza en alto, mientras una estática Rhonda miraba su espalda y nerviosa, negándose a llorar, comenzaba a mordisquear sus uñas y arruinar su perfecto manicure.


	13. Chapter 13

_Me voy_, de Julieta Venegas.

Lila no quiso mirar para atrás. En sus manos sostenía la carta que había pensado entregarle a Arnie. No quería llorar, pero las lágrimas pugnaban por acariciar sus mejillas y finalmente una logró resbalar de sus ojos. Ella ya no quería seguir en esta relación. Aún lo amaba, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Con ese pelo más rubio que el maíz y su entrañable ronquido al respirar. Pero ella merecía algo mejor. O tal vez no, pero igual quería algo mejor. Alguien que la quisiera a ella, que no mirara al lado. Alguien que la escuchara y estuviese dispuesto a darle la misma cantidad de amor que ella ansiaba entregar. Lila amaba a Arnie, pero esperaba algo mejor. Esperaba ser amada también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: **Sí, lo sé. Repetí esta canción. Pero realmente deseaba escribir esta historia, porque siento que Lila es un personaje que se puede profundizar. Vive con su padre, su madre murió, migró del campo a la ciudad…son muchas cosas. Pero lo que más me llama la atención es que se enamoró de una persona tan inexpresiva como Arnie. Resulta irónico el capítulo en la serie, pero he visto lo mismo en la vida real. Me gustaría pensar que las Lilas toman consciencia de su derecho a ser feliz, ser respetadas y queridas. Estar en una relación de pareja-pareja, es decir, de iguales. No iguales idénticos, sino en términos que ambos se sientan con derechos en la relación y no haya alguien sobrecargado, solamente dando sin recibir nada de la otra persona.


	14. Chapter 14

_Eres para mí_, de Julieta Venegas.

Tiempo atrás, meses antes de la pelea –y si se ponía a pensar en ello, desde que se conocían- Curly le decía que ella era para él. Que el viento, que el mundo en su movimiento, que todo le señalaba que ella era su gran amor y que él era su gran amor. Era un fastidio y un insoportable egocéntrico. Pero en algún momento, Rhonda había empezado a gustarle; un capricho, un deseo que no la dejaba, probar qué tan malo podía ser. Le dio una oportunidad… nunca pensó que se introduciría tanto en su corazón y en su mente. Que tenía miedo, ¡claro! La idea era apartarlo, no comenzar a engancharse. Tuvo miedo, miedo de sentir tanto. Se preguntaba si él sentía tanto. Después de la pelea, todo se agravó. Ahora era ella la que escuchaba al viento decirlo, la que lo oía todo el tiempo: él era para ella. Los ojos de él que antes la miraban, la luz que abrazaba su figura, la sombra que ya no estaba a su acecho. Pero en este momento estaba segura. Tenía que vencer el miedo. El viento sopló su cabellera: la de él, lejos, y la de ella. Aspiró su aroma (aún en la distancia) y escuchó al viento. "Tú eres para Mí; Yo soy para Ti", le dijo al oído, sorprendiéndolo grácilmente por la espalda.

**N/A: **Por si no se ha notado, me gusta más esta pareja que la RhondaxHarold. Aunque sospecho que la extravagancia de Curly puede quedar chica en comparación a los caprichos de la princesa, XP.


	15. Chapter 15

_Andar conmigo_, de Julieta Venegas.

Arnold decidió que deseaba salir con Helga. Salir y tal vez algo más. Hay tantos caminos por andar. Y él quería andar con ella. Sabía que debía acercarse despacio. Ansioso, la siguió después de clases y la invitó al parque. Se sentaron juntos y le tomó la mano. Helga lo miró estupefacta. Arnold se sintió más nervioso. Le dijo que quería que le hablara con la verdad, sin miedo; que él también tenía secretos, secretos para darle, que ya no le servían más. Es que hay tantos caminos por andar.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?", le preguntó ella. Arnold sonrió.

-"Dime si tú quisieras salir conmigo."

El silencio llenó el espacio entre ellos. Arnold pensó que debía explicarse, tal vez decir desde cuándo, pero no podía precisarlo bien. Sólo podía decir que no quería soltar su mano. Que quería estar con ella. Darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero debía esperar. Helga podía decir cualquier cosa, incluso responderle que no. Que sólo era el calor del momento, como él dijo una vez. Pero él tenía esperanza. Hay tantos caminos por andar.

-"¿Qué… qué dijiste, Arnoldo?"

-"¿Estás sorda o qué?"- Arnold sonrió más al recuerdo -"Dime si quieres salir conmigo"

Esta vez no retuvo el beso. Su mejilla estaba caliente. Helga estaba ruborizada. Ella lo miró con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

-"¿Tú quieres salir conmigo?"- le preguntó. Arnold asintió. Helga pareció pensar, mientras lo miraba. De improviso, sintió sus labios sobre los de él. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, Helga añadió:

-"Sí respondo que saldré contigo, ¿podré saber tus secretos?"- Arnold sonrió de lado.

-"Lo que tú digas, Helga".

Esta vez fue él quien la besó en los labios. Pasaron la tarde juntos, compartiendo (sin hablar demasiado) del mutuo secreto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: **Estuve escuchando un recital de Julieta Venegas cuando apareció mi musa de visita rápida. Por eso las tres historias con esa cantante.

¡Saludos!


End file.
